


Pictures

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Evening, Flirting, M/M, Teasing, Wine, mention of nude pictures, theyre both really attractive men and they have definitely flirted before fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Hibiki mentions the nude photoshoot during a conversation with Freed.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Hibiki Lates
Kudos: 7





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> We all know this panel, don't we? An anon requested this rare pair on tumblr and it was fun writing this. So here's the spontaneous rare pair drabble request no. 10, Freed x Hibiki!

“How did you know about that?”

“Oh I know who buys our magazines- or, well, magazines that we appear in. The spicy ones especially.”

“ _Ah_.” It didn’t happen often, but Freed felt speechless for a moment. He even almost choked on his drink, and simultaneously his throat felt awfully _dry_. The late evening conversation with Hibiki had been very pleasant so far, and he didn’t expect this particular topic to be a… buffer of some sort, but it was… How did he describe it? Awkward? Unexpected? He was _caught off guard_. Ah, well…

Hibiki noticed and obviously took a bit of joy in this _triumph_ of making Freed speechless. He swayed the glass of wine in his hand and chuckled. “I hope this isn’t gonna make things weird, or is it?” Tons of people had seen him nude, so it certainly wasn’t a big deal to _him_.

“I would prefer for that not to happen, no,” Freed responded, more secure in his own voice again, which he was quite thankful about. He glanced at Hibiki who was seated right next to him at the empty bar, then back at his own glass of wine. It was delicious.

“Many people react a lot more defensive and flustered, you know,” Hibiki added casually before taking a sip. It wasn’t exactly an unnatural reaction – they were talking about _nude pictures_ after all, and most people felt really really busted when he brought up this topic. Well, he did believe that he saw the faintest change in Freed’s face color and demeanor, but that could just be wishful thinking.

“I’m a grown man, not a horny teenager,” Freed tried to wave it off, though his cheeks did feel a bit hot. Of course he would feel some kind of fluster, but it wasn’t like he was unable to handle it. And of course it was still possible for a grown man to feel like a horny teenager… Or a very horny adult.

Hibiki just laughed at that. He seemed to accept Freed’s answer just like that and then downed the rest of his wine before elegantly slipping from the chair. The night was just getting very good and interesting of a different kind but it was late and they had work again in the morning.

Upon noticing Hibiki get up, Freed turned his body more towards him and cleared his throat. “You’re right, we should probably call it a night.”

“Yes.” The Blue Pegasus shot Freed a knowing smile, equal parts charming and satisfied. And before he turned around, he winked at his temporary guild mate. “Good to know you enjoyed the pictures, though. And Freed – I would be happy to repeat this evening.” And this flirtation by any chance.

Again Freed felt a little too hot under skin but this time he managed a lopsided smirk as he watched Hibiki leave, gaze unconsciously gliding over the man’s presented backside. The pink and grey shirt looked really good on Hibiki, it complimented his hair, and his backside… The pants weren’t exactly unfavourable either. “It would be a pleasure.”

With a strong sip he too emptied his glass, set it on the counter and got up from the bar stool. Time to retreat to his room as well.


End file.
